


Things you do for Family

by Laxdrake4



Category: Dragon Age, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Remus Lives, Sirius Lives, old idea, slight mention of bashing, twins both live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the stories The Two Champions by Na'hiel and Blood and Family by Pauli Kaye (forget what site they are on XD ) ... both good stories a read a while ago....</p><p>SUMMARY:</p><p>Two guys trying to keep together what sense of family and love, might just be able to find family with each other and for each of them bring them the love of their life.</p><p>NO BETA!! fyi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Well one can't disagree that the Gringotts goblin clan is inefficient. It wasn't even that hard to find with their help what would become the boy-who-lived's saving grace, in love and life.

After nearly loosing Sirius to the manipulations of the 'light-side' and 'dark-side' s willing to kill anything, even their own. He has had enough he had gathered his family ... The family he chose, and they chose him. He had them gather at Gringotts a few days before his birthday.

He had been sneaking out to the bank and alley since Hogwarts let out. With the explicit help of the goblin nation he found a blood relative. A Garrett and Carver Hawke. The only problem was their location. .... His only other remaining relatives lived in the parallel world of Thedas. Luckily for Harry, the goblins had the means and capabilities to get to Thedas and back. They had made and still making a decent bit of coin with the Carta, Tevinter, and the dwarven merchant guild, some of the dalish and human nobility and even the imperium. 

For a hearty fee, of course, the goblins had no problem setting up passage for Harry and his 'family' ... Whom most of the goblins viewed as warriors and worthy of their time , a rarity, to Thedas. 

A hearty sum lost to the 'family' later and a hop, skip, and a jump through a permeant portal the goblins kept up and running and they where off looking for Harry's blood cousin. Luckily the small group were transported near where Hawke and his company where just coming through the deep roads in the Vimmark Mountains.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Carver had the opportunity to join this journey, luckily the Wardens were fine with him leaving for this family matter. Knowing that he and Garrett where the last in their line. Besides it was near the warden prison tower, which they haven't heard much from. The further along they went in this journey, the further they, Garrett and Carver, were getting closer to each other. A fact that Varric, Fenris, and Sebastian were rather pleased with. As it meant a much happier Hawke. A happy Hawke was a happy party.

The Carta were rather persistent but easily handled by the 3 men, dwarf and elf. As they got down further and further into the warden prison. The Prison was a part of the deep roads apparently, Carver was instantly on alert. He could sense both darkspawn and other wardens. Hawke as a precaution summons his mabari hound, Gunther to add another to the group. He had Gunther up ahead scouting In case. who knows other things that might be lurking round the next corner or debris. 

As the group follow their chosen path, the Hawke brothers catch up with each other and also one of the nights they renew their bond and the promise they had made each other that first year in Kirkwall, after the loss of their baby sister(she is the younger of the twins). It was a few hours later that they saw the most peculiar sight... Four large mabari like creatures chasing darkspawn down and brutally kill it once they where close enough to the nearest spawn. The four howl their victory. Gunther growls at the new misplaced creatures, which makes them turn to Hawke & Co. Rather quickly the quartet turn from the Thedas group and trot slowly back down the path they came from, the largest of the creatures turns and beacons with its bear-like head to follow. Curious and having planed to go that way anyways Hawkes company follows, though they all draw their weapons, they never know what is beyond the next bend, bush,or door. better safe than dead.

Surprisingly they are led to a camp,and the interesting group inhabiting it. One woman whom the bear like mabari went to getting a brief nose to nose greating (Eskimo kiss), the two Odd mabari creatures trotted around a tall broad burn-scared red head, letting out odd chuckling barks. The large black shaggy mabari went straight to two men one slightly older than himself and a younger man whom started towards the group. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Harry had his 'family' set camp the moment they were in Thedas, so that they could rest themselves and maybe find their way from this maze of rock, creatures and darkness. Sirius was in his Grim form, not wanting to find out if he might be wanted in this world too, he stuck close to either Harry or Remus. Remus was getting ... Antsy and a bit more feral since stepping out of the portal, the wolf was very restless. He is currently meditating to try and find the answers, same as Fleur ... Whom had changed slightly to the point of the quarter-veela was starting to exhibit more and more of her veela ancestry .... Not that the really bothered anyone, Bill sitting with her trying to help both part-humans. Still it was ample cause to meditate with Remus to find out what was happening to them. Charlie had gotten help of his younger twin brothers to set wards and traps around their little camp. Harry was on watch, while also going over what his godfathers where teaching them all. 

Remus and Sirius were making it a must for them all to become animagi. If for nothing else a way to pass the time. Fleur couldn't become one thanks to her veela heritage, but with her current changes that wouldn't be that big of a deal( as they will learn). Bill had original a Eurasian Brown bear form, but after a recent scuffle with Greyback, the werewolf whom had bitten Remus as a child, combined with the world hoping morphed the form to the extinct Bear-Dog. The twins were a lovely pair of spotted hyenas red-tawny coats with the classic markings, The only difference was that one of George's ears was 'bitten off'. Harry now this was an interesting case, Harry it turns out is a multi-animagi, he has three forms : ~a huge (double the recorded size) hybrid black mamba/taipan snake(two of the top most venomous snakes in the world.), ~ Haast's eagle ,~ and last but not least a melenistic Nundu . 

He had surprisingly mastered the serpent form first then the eagle,rather quickly at that, the Nundu was giving him a fight. A rite almost to take its form... Still not much would take on a near 20ft long snake nor a eagle easily large enough to catch and eat humans. 

The four canid animagi had just gone after some of the undead humanoid things, while Remus, Fleur and Charlie discussed the changes in the two part human members in their family. Harry kept watch while also trying to figure out why the Nundu was giving him such a hard time. It greatly surprised them all when the other Weasleys and Sirius bounded back to camp with a group of humans not far behind them.

Stepping towards the group Harry greats them neutrally ... Wouldn't want to make anything sway in either directions. "'ello! You blokes wouldn't happen to know the exit of this fine place would you? You see we are a bit lost."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I finally finished some of this XD 
> 
> Ugh 
> 
> My muse fled for a long while.... 
> 
> Any who no beta 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Sebastian was a bit taken back , as where at least the elf and dwarf , by the youngest humanoid being the apparent leader of the ragtag group. But being that he has been with Hawke for thus long already he was getting used to the unusual and odd. What really threw him was that he honestly was starting to be drawn to the young man just by sight ... And upon hearing a voice so similar to Garrett's own surprised him in the way he was effected by the sound of it. Fade! He has hasn't been this tempted by another since his younger years, before the Chantry. The entire time this and his observation of the younger seeming male the entire party was silent. 

That was of course ended by Varric whom lets off a startlingly deep chuckle,which causes everyone and everything to jump slightly "well at least we know they're not dark spawn or something from the fade." 

Luckily the goblins had briefed the 'Family' on Thedas so they weren't confused by the odd words and such. Still Harry steps forward "indeed we are not from the fade, but we do seem to be a bit lost. We are actually looking for someone in the Free Marshes ... " He trails off as he begins to babble and also seeing the look on the other parties faces. They where very guarded particularly the three humans. 

It was the native groups leader whom asks , " do you have a name and where they are in particular ... The Free Marshes are rather large." 

Harry nods, " yes I'm looking for my blood cousins , a Garrett and Carver Hawke .... Wait? Why are you all gaping like loons and " 

Our boy wonder is instantly silenced as he is pulled by two of the humans in a huge hug. The larger of the two that had the large staff was the one to say, " we have family. We have family that's alive!" This was said in awe and a kind of reverence. The one in heavy armor was shaking and crying as he tightened his hold on his remaining family, he would protect this cousin, what had happened to his twin would not happen. 

As the now united family basked in the warmth of each other, the rest of the parties came together about whom each of them where as well as confirming via the family tree tapestry that stated how they where related. The wizarding group quickly got camp settled, and an explanation about their magic with four canines switching back to their base forms. 

the two groups quickly setting up double watches, one from each group to settle any anxieties that might pop up. as it turns out the watch that was set up for Harry was the earliest shift the one before they would move out, with the only other human in his cousins group. The archer was rather handsome, along with being a great conversationalist. They also had a bit of a similar life of being in the spotlight and having everything they do be commented on. While Sebastian took the almost religious route going to the chantry. Harry had gone the friends and family route, going to his made family and his friends and ignoring all others, his family his pack makes him strong. It didn't help that the two where very much attracted to the other. After their watch that nite the now combined group head off towards the Warden Tower. 

The two groups have been traveling towards the Warden tower for a few days now. While it was a rocky start they all grew closer and closer together, particularly the three cousins, all of them the relishing in Family ... Of which they find more and more about Malcom Hawke. Also among those getting closer was Harry and Sebastian and the very interesting trio of the twins and Varric.

For Harry it was having someone who saw him and yet also catered to him, so had no added worries - wheat her that was someone to bounce ideas off of or to give him a shoulder to rest his head on or an extra hand(that was very inexperienced) at the cooking pot. 

For the troublesome trio as they where starting be known as it wing together of three who where so similar and yet very different, they completed each other, and honestly nothing could quite get the better of them when the twins went hyena with Varric and Bianka raining down terror from a distance. 

Surprising Fenris and and the eldest Weasleys got on well especially Fleur. Her species has no equivalent, and yet when she did transform into a flaming humanoid bird, with taloned wings composed mostly of fire and her head took on a very sharp beak quite easily seen on a eagle or hell a hippogryph, less beautiful but just as interesting. 

And poor Remus nearly gave himself and the Thedas group heart attacks when he shifted into his werewolf form by pure accident when he and Sirius were being nearly kill by a darkspawn ogre. Apparently he looks more dashing -pad foots words, and he has a third form of a huge auburn wolf along with the normal humanoid wolf form. 

It's surprising how well that the two groups got on, ether way it was making it really rather easy to get to where their father/uncle had placed items for his children. Among much other items and information. Though at the end of the climb , they Encountered a creature called The Architect.. In a battle where they nearly lost too many people to the damn demon and his allies ... Allies that included corrupt Wardens, a fact that Carver was very much going to let his superiors know. Luckly the two brothers had become very close, even more so with the finding of their cousin and his group. The brothers promised to write each other as well as when spared would visit. Besides carver had to make sure that his brother wasn't going to corrupt his little Cusin.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is something i had started a long time ago ... figured i post what i has and see if peoples want more ... 
> 
> yeah i know a bit of a cliff hanger there but meh ...


End file.
